darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film IV Session 10
Session Duration Episodes 848-874, 27 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Han Solo (Greedo) * Ben as Chewbacca * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as: ** Princess/Leia Amidala ** Darth Vader * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller * The GM as: ** Tarkin ** Rebel Lookout ** Rebel Commander ** General Willard ** General Dodonna ** Gold Leader ** Wedge Summary Pete shows up late, and explains he had to work late. Annie is stunned to see that he's dressed in a suit and tie, and wonders what he does for a living. The GM tells Pete that Ben will now be playing Chewbacca. Ben's going over the character sheet Jim wrote for Chewbacca, and is impressed by what he sees. Pete asks Ben if anything happened last week. Sally tells Pete Ben finally spoke to their parents. Ben explains that he told them he doesn't want to study medicine and is looking at other options. Pete's impressed that Ben finally stood up to his old man. Sally assures Ben that their Dad'll get over it soon; besides, they needed a new kitchen table anyway. Corey starts off the session by mourning the loss of Obi-Wan, and questions what he's even doing here. Annie's so disgusted by his self-pity, she insults and berates him, telling him he ought to join the Rebellion because he has as much reason to hate the Empire as anyone, after all, because of the Empire, Corey's dad Anakin turned evil and murdered his mother. Corey points out that Obi-Wan killed Anakin, and Annie agrees, stating that he died on Naboo. This is the first Corey's learned that his father "died" on the same planet that just got blown up. Annie reveals that Corey's mother Padme came from Naboo and was buried there. Corey's livid to learn that his mother's resting place was "desecrated to the max." Pete tells him to let his hatred glow. Annie points out that her dad is evil, too, going out destroying innocent planets. Annie tells him the Rebellion needs him since he has Force powers. Corey asks what good is the Force since it clearly didn't help Obi-Wan. Annie calls him a sniveling nerf-herder. Corey breaks character to ask Annie if she's really angry with him. Annie insists she really isn't, that they're just establishing their characters' relationship, and asks if it's okay to resume. Corey says he guesses so. Annie continues to berate Corey. Corey angrily retorts that he just found out he'd been lied to his entire life and that every person he's known for longer than two days is now dead. Sally takes offense to that, since she says that droids are people too. Jim interrupts to ask if anybody can man the rear gun pod, because they've got an enemy fighter situation. Corey decides he can still shoot stuff, and goes to the rear gun pod as Jim goes to the other gun pod. Annie joins Ben at the bridge, still expressing disgust that Corey's too scared to use the Force. She also laments the loss of Obi-Wan, the last Jedi, stating he was their only hope. Ben replies, no, there is another. He explains that Yoda is another Jedi who survived the clones' Jedi massacre and is still alive. He reveals how Yoda sabotaged his standing among his fellow Wookies, and then abandoned him on Kashyyyk, forcing Ben to make his own way by becoming a rogue with Jim. Annie exclaims, "Man, what a freaking muppet." The GM announces that the Falcon is being pursued by 4 enemy TIE fighters. Jim starts firing at them. Sally asks what she can do. Jim orders her to get him hot chocolate with white marshmellows, no pink ones. Sally angrily tells him that droids aren't slaves, and since she and Pete were among those who hired him, they're his boss. Jim asks if she'd like white or pink marshmellows. Sally tells him to just shoot the fighters. The TIE fighters start firing on the Falcon, scoring a major hit, causing a fire. Pete exclaims the ship is on the blink and tries to put out the fire with his own built in extinguisher. Pete wonders if the GM is getting back at Jim for that campaign Jim GMed where this GM was a roleplayer. The GM asks why he'd want to get back at Jim for having the GM's first 6 PCs incapacitated within the first 2 sessions in Jim's campaign. The TIE fighters score another major hit. Pete suggests ejecting Jim out the airlock. Jim fires at a TIE fighter on full auto with maximum spread. The GM tells Jim he'll need to roll a bucket of dice for it (which Pete has handy). Jim rolls all of Pete's dice, and with penalties for inexperience and rapid fire, scores zero hits. Annie tells Pete to help the others with targeting, but Pete refuses, saying there's no way he's contaminating his circuits by plugging into this decrepit flying death trap. Corey calculates the moment a TIE fighter will line up to his line of fire, and destroys it on his first roll. The same thing happens with the next 2 TIE fighters: Jim rolls multiple dice and misses with all of them, while Corey destroys each fighter on his first roll for each. Finally, Jim just lets Corey take out the last one by himself, which Corey does, again on the first roll. Pete yells, "Flee! Flee! Suckers!" Annie yells, "We're alive! Suck it, Dad!" Jim asks if she wants to broadcast that, and she replies, "Hell, yeah!" Annie switches to playing Darth Vader onboard the Peace Moon. Tarkin informs her they just received her daughter's message. Tarkin asks how they'll be able to track them down. Annie tells him she's planted a seed of discord within their little Rebellion, and that soon they'll know the location of their Rebel Base, implying she has a spy in their midst. Annie switches back to playing Princess/Leia Amidala onboard the Falcon. She thinks they should go straight to the Rebel Base, and with Pete's downloaded data on the Peace Moon, they'll be able to expose the Senate. Pete's glad somebody appreciates his data leaching. Corey's worried the Peace Moon will be able to track them. She tells them the Falcon is so old-fashioned that it doesn't have a coherent ion engine signature, so there's no way the Peace Moon would be able to track them. Corey thinks they might be bugged, so Annie tells him to go ahead and scan for bugs. Both Corey and Pete scan for bugs and find nothing. Annie reveals the location of the Rebel Base and leaves Jim and Corey alone on the bridge. Corey asks Jim what he thinks of Annie. Jim tells him she's hot and he's putting the moves on her. Corey tells Jim that he doesn't trust her and thinks she's a spy. Jim decides that means it's more important than ever for him to seduce her. The Falcon arrives at the Rebel base on the fourth moon orbiting the gas giant planet, Yavin. At the base, Annie tells General Willard that the Senate had the Peace Moon blow up Naboo and that Pete has the entire data on the Peace Moon downloaded. The GM gives Pete a note telling him what he's learned about the Peace Moon from the download. Pete addresses all the other Rebels (including all the other players) at a briefing. He tells them that the entire Moon is being powered by the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria, and that's the only way the Moon could get the energy to blow up a planet. Jim asks how it's connected. Pete explains it's all being channeled by conduits on either side of the Orb. Jim speculates that if the Orb got bumped while it was powering up to destroy a planet, the results could be catastrophic. This gives Corey an idea on how to destroy the Moon, and Jim agrees. Give the Moon a planet to destroy, then as it powers up, fire a torpedo down a thermal exhaust port, and kaboom. Sally's alarmed at the idea of giving the Moon a planet to blow up. Jim points out a heavily populated Moon would do. Annie switches back to playing Darth Vader, as she informs Tarkin that they've reached the Rebel Base, and that the Senate has pre-approved all strikes against the Rebellion. She tells Tarkin they are waiting to get around Yavin to get a clear shot to destroy the moon the Rebel Base is on. Tarkin asks why they don't just fire around Yavin. Annie explains that the Peace Moon has very poor steering. Annie switches back to Princess as General Dodonna takes over the briefing. Unfortunately, he's a long-winded gasbag that Ben has to translate for, to reveal that the Peace Moon has just arrived and is heading their way. Jim reccomends retreat, and Ben agrees. Annie points out they don't have time to evacuate everybody, that their only real option is to stay and fight. Corey asks what firepower they have. Gold Leader answers that they have 4 squadrons of one-man fighters, a total of 32. Annie says they'll need to fire a torpedo into the thermal exhaust port. Pete tries to argue against destroying the Peace Moon, arguing that they can take it over instead. Pete claims all they have to do is kill Darth Vader, use the Force to take over the clones, have them kill their superior officers, and the Peace Moon is hi- er, theirs. He points out that Corey's the son of Anakin, so he could take over the clones. Corey points out he doesn't know how to do that. Sally adds that he probably doesnt want to. Pete points out to Annie that she wants Corey to use the Force. She replies not to give Pete a superweapon. Annie ponts out the flaws in Pete's plan: who's going to kill Vader, how is anybody going to even get near the Peace Moon, and Corey is too "chicken-livered" to use the Force. Pete points out her plan has the second flaw, too. Annie replies that's still two less flaws than Pete's plan. Sally asks Pete to figure out how their fighters fly to dodge the Peace Moon's guns. Pete eagerly agrees since that would help validate his plan as well. The GM informs Pete that this is the most complicated vector optimisation problem he's ever had to solve, making it a tough roll. Pete chooses to shut down all of his external systems and convert to full processing power, which will keep him out of the conversation for awhile. Annie volunteers to lead the attack fleet. Dodonna offers in his long-winded way to be liason between the fighters and the command center. Annie vetoes that because she claims that she'll need Dodonna to do a thing. That she'll explain later. Corey decides he'll lead the attack itself. The pilot sitting next to Corey, introduces himself as Wedge, and tells Corey that even though Wedge was next in line of command, he'll support Corey all the way. This only makes Coery quite suspicious of Wedge. Annie orders all pilots to their fighters. She asks if Pete's made his calculations. The GM answers no, he's still going. Annie decides he'll have to finish the calculations on the fly, and orders Corey to take Pete to his fighter, which she calls an "X-Wing" because the GM's miniature for the fighter looks like an X made of wings. Pete's excited to finally have a giant space battle, but the GM decides to call it a night, to Pete's distress.